The LionKage
by Musett Choisuel
Summary: A One shot story version of The Lion King Naruto Style Naruto's evil uncle wants the Konoha Pride Lands for him self and will go to any lengths for it MaleXMale


All Characters, Situations and other parts of this story are not real

Not Beta'd

LK- Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

**Naruto**

**The Lionkage**

'We all belong to the circle of life.'

A young lion cub looked up at the stairs on his back with his paws in front he sighed and moved onto his side before getting up and jumped up from the floor to a rock and hopped to other that lead up to a cave. Walking into a large cave it had other lions and lionesses sleeping around the floor tiptoeing to the large rock that held his parents the cub jumped on his back.

"Dad Oi Dad" the cub whispered up to a larger lion that was laying on with his hands on in front of him with his head leaning on them. He climbed all over the lion.

There was a grumble "go back to sleep Naruto"

"But Dad" Naruto whined furrowing his eyes.

Naruto's father huffed and moved his head away from him. Naruto sighed and climbed off him and walked to the edge of the cave towards a small dark grey cub that was on his side "Oi Sasuke" he said nudging his with his mouth.

The cub swung his arm "go away dobe I'm sleeping" he said lifting his paw and pushed Naruto away.

Naruto nudged him again "not if you're talking to me you're not"

Sasuke huffed he stretched his front paws at the side and turned back on his stomach "what do you want?" he mumbled in the middle of a yawn.

Naruto jumped up and down "I need to go to the toilet" he blinked down at Sasuke with his expressive blue eyes that had a slight twinkle to them.

Sasuke got up "why do you need me for?" he asked.

"It's too dark"

Sasuke made a noise "fine come on"

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

"Uncle Orochimaru" Naruto jumped on a white and black mane lion "guess what"

"I despise guessing game" he moved and stretched.

Naruto toppled off of Orochimaru's back "dad is going to teach me to be an outstanding Hokage" he said on all fours tilting his head.

"Oh let's have a party" Orochimaru said sarcastically walking away from Naruto and lay back down with his head leaning on his paws.

"Uncle Orochimaru, weren't you meant to be Hokage?" Naruto blinked.

"Yes but my older brother was much stronger" he licked at his muzzle.

Naruto gave a lion pout.

"Orochimaru I didn't see you at the ceremony" Minato Namikaze appeared.

Orochimaru looked away from Minato "I had a prior engagement."

"Whatever you had to do was not important than the future Hokage."

Naruto watched "as fun as this is brother I have better things to do" Orochimaru said getting up and stalking away.

Minato sighed "come on Naruto"

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

Sasuke licked at his own paw as he was sitting down in between the front legs of a much bigger and older dark grey lion. Naruto ran over "hey Sasuke" he chirped.

Sasuke closed his eyes "can't you see Aniki is giving me a bath" Sasuke purred in contentment as his older brother licked the small tuft of hair on Sasuke's head.

Naruto bounced around "baths are so over rated" Naruto said as he was lifted off the ground by the scruff of his fur "Uncle Iruka" Naruto whined as he looked up at a brown lion that released him from his mouth. Naruto waved his paw to get the lion's mouth away from the back of his neck after he licked him "ay you're messing up my mane" Naruto pouted.

Iruka chuckled and pulled him against his legs "keep still Naruto" came his gentle voice and continued his cleaning.

Narut sighed "can me and Sasuke go now" he said standing back on all fours.

Iruka grabbed the back of his body and pushed him down to sit "not yet"

Naruto whined "Uncle Iruka please"

"Fine" Iruka said stopping his ministrations to Naruto neck and he got up jumping down from the rock. Naruto and Sasuke ran off as Iruka shook his head at their antics.

"Why did you drag me away" Sasuke asked.

They both walked alongside each other as Narut bounced in his steps "well I overheard Sakura, Ino and Hinata talking about a skellington graveyard"

Sasuke stopped and looked at Naruto "a what?" he asked.

"A skelington graveyard" Naruto explained "and I was thinking of checking it out together of course" he looked down "or not I guess"

Sasuke observed him looking down as a sign of shyness "I suppose we could"

Naruto grinned "cool let's go"

They walked some more Sasuke looked round as they began their journey through the graveyard around the dusty planes f several rotting skelington remains Naruto faltered behind as it was getting dark "I'm getting quite scared now" Naruto stated.

Sasuke shook his head "you're the one who wanted to come here"

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

Orochimaru watched from the shadow 'naughty Naruto and Saskay" he licked at his muzzle 'I will have to see the results'

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

Sasuke came to a large elephant skellington looking up at the large dead thing "wow it looks weird" he said and looked round Naruto was behind Sasuke "so what are we going to do now?"

Naruto climbed up on the tusk standing proud a tall Naruto lifted his chin in the air "I'm the king of the world" he smiled.

Sasuke turned "whatever dobe" ignoring Naruto as he crouched low to inspect the floor.

Naruto smirked 'time to pounce' he smile running down the tusk and jumping on top of Sasuke's back as they rolled round a few times Sasuke was the one who had slumped his body forward to be on the top "pinned ya" Sasuke stated.

Naruto pouted "hey no fair Sasuke" he licked his friends nose.

"Hey" Sasuke said shaking his head.

"Get off" Naruto struggled under Sasuke's strong grip that had his arms and body pinned to the floor by Sasuke's paws. Sasuke smirked and got off Naruto as he rolled over to stand.

There was a rustling in the shadow Naruto and Sasuke both turned as a huge figure stalked out towards them "what do we have here?" a voice said Naruto glared at the Hyena that stalked out. Naruto stepped to the side closer to Sasuke.

"Little entrees" another one said chuckling coming from behind the other.

"Leave us alone" Sasuke stated.

The hyena walked forward "afraid not little one but your one our turf" a third one said, all three hyena's gave an insane laugh as they circled Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke moved sideward as they both was pressed together "what are we going to do?" Sasuke whispered

Naruto glanced at him "I can take care of it" Naruto flicked his tongue over his muzzle stepping forward and gave a small screech.

The hyenas laughed "what was that meant to be" he cackled.

Naruto looked at Sasuke opening his mouth and made the screeching sound again. Sasuke gave him a worried look.

Naruto tried again except there was a definite loud Roar that shook the three Hyenas by surprise. Minato jumped over the two cubs from the darkness of the ledge and landed in front "stay away from my son"

The Hyenas cowered away from Minato as he hovered over them "right away your Highness" Minato sneered at them and they scurried off.

Naruto laughed as they scurried away like the vermin "that was close" Naruto smiled.

Minato turned round and gave him a look "Iruka take Sasuke back to his brother please" Naruto recoiled back as Minato as he raised his voice into his alpha tone.

Iruka bowed "yes your Highness" he turned to Sasuke "come along now" he said walking away, Sasuke followed.

Naruto looked up at Minato "dad are ya mad?" he asked.

Minato sighed "No Naruto I'm not mad I'm disappointed. What were you thinking?" he asked "you could seriously get hurt Naruto I would lose you"

Naruto hung his head "I'm sorry dad I just I heard Sakura talking about this place and I wanted to see it for myself"

Minato put his paw on Naruto's head "your too rambunctious Naruto" he said "let's get out of here" Minato removed his paw down pushing Naruto with his muzzle.

Naruto walked.

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

Sasuke stood in front of Itachi "I'm sorry Nii-san" he said.

Itachi shook his head "that's not good enough Sasuke what were you thinking?" Itachi said "going to an elephant graveyard Sasuke it smells trouble" Sasuke sighed as he hung his head down.

"Disciplining are we ITA" a yellow mained teenage lion said from the shadows, he walked forward and nuzzled Itachi's neck.

Itachi put his head on top of his "Deidara".

Sasuke looked up once Deidara soothed Itachi "can I go now?" he huffed.

Itachi sighed "shoo Sasuke" he said. Sasuke ran off.

Deidara lay down under Itachi as he stood watching Sasuke slow to a walk fragging his feet with him "don't be so hard on him. you have to remember what we were like at that age" Deidara said.

Itachi sighed raising his head as Deidara licked him.

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

Naruto had his chin on his paws he looked up as Sasuke approached him "did you get told off bad?" he asked.

Naruto sighed placing his head back on his paws "yeah" Sasuke turned round in a circle to sit in the same position as Naruto next to him "I don't blame him though" he sighed "losing me and mum might be hard on Dad to last a life time"

"Hn" Sasuke mumbled "I'd feel it to" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto turned his head "did you say something?" Naruto blinked with his innocent blue eyes staring at Sasuke.

"I called you a dobe dobe" Sasuke said.

"Hey Teme is that any way to talk to your future king?" he stuck his tongue out.

Sasuke smirked "is that any way to talk to your subjects"

Naruto grinned getting up on all fours "want to fight" Naruto jumped on the spot.

Sasuke smirked "you betcha"

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

A dark and grey lion walked out of the cave "Kakashi" Minato walked up to him "can you take some Lionesses out with you"

Kakashi bowed "Yes Minato-Sama" he said leaving.

'Now where did that cub go?' Minato walked.

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

"Uncle Orochimaru why are we here?" Naruto asked and followed behind him.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes "stop asking questions and follow me" Orochimaru told him as they walked into a large gorge "now why don't you sit right here and I'll go see what's taking your dad so long"

"But I" Naruto went to get off the rock he was on.

"No" Orochimaru shouted, Naruto flinched "I mean if you move than your dad will know that you can't follow instruction correctly"

Naruto stepped back on the rock "oh right I can do that" Naruto smiled.

"Good than you can work on your roar" he walked off.

Naruto scrunched his face up "what about my roar" he mumbled "there's nothing wrong with my roar okay maybe it is a little weak" he said "roar" he sighed.

Orochimaru watched from above Naruto on a higher rock, a white haired Hyena stood next to him "kill him" he ordered.

Naruto tried his roar again but it came out as a screeching sound "my roar is crap" he said. He stone on the edge of the clip dropped into the deep gorge Naruto stepped back.

There was a huge rumble from somewhere that shook the ground Naruto was standing on "oh" a herd of buffalo ran from the Hyena's that was chasing them from behind.

Naruto raised his head and jumped onto another rock as the rampaging buffalo ran forward "help me" he cried.

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

"Minato" Orochimaru ran "Minato it's Naruto" he shouted.

Minato ran out of the cave "what?"

"It's Naruto Minato he's in the middle of the gorge" Orochimaru picked his voice into an octave "there's a stampede" Minato's eyes widened "we gotta go now" Orochimaru ran.

Minato followed picking his pace into a sprint stretching his legs to propel him forward and past Orochimaru who had slowed down.

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

Naruto jumped higher on the small cliff "help me" he shouted gripping onto the cliff tighter.

"Naruto" Minato ran.

"Papa" Naruto cried out.

Minato stood on top of the cliff "I'm coming Son" he dodged the buffalo.

"Dad" Minato reached down and took his by the scruff of the neck and lifted him up "dad I'm scared" Naruto whined.

Lifting him on the cliff "get to safety Naruto" Minato said as he was knocked by the buffalo and he fell.

"Dad" he shouted and ran down to the other side of the cliff.

Minato reached up and gripped onto the large rock as he held on for dear life. Minato tried not to look down he stared up at Orochimaru as he stood on the edge "Help me" Minato pleaded.

Orochimaru smirked "look what we have here your in a bit of a pickle" Minato's eyes widened as Orochimaru gripped a hold of his paw. "Long live the Hokage" Orochimaru said with a gleam in his eyes letting his hold on Minato go.

Minato looked up as he fell.

Naruto finally reached his destination "no Dad" Naruto called running down to his father laying on the floor "dad" he cried putting his hand on fathers body "Dad wake up" he pressed his nose to Minato's paw.

Minato laid still "Dad" Naruto cuddled up moving his paw to crawl into a ball.

Orochimaru walked up to Naruto from behind, he circled Minato's dead body and stared at him crouching to the floor. "Naruto what have you done?" he stated Naruto looked up from the space between Minato's dead body Orochimaru kneeled down "I saw everything"

Naruto whimpered as he laid and cried into Minato's arm "Uncle Orochimaru" he said "He fell and he helped me and I"

Orochimaru shook his head "you did it" he said.

Naruto gave a shake of the head "What should I do?" Narut asked him.

"Run. Run and don't come back here ever run far away" his uncle told him. Naruto turned and fled. Orochimaru smirked.

The three hyena's stood next to him "what do you want us to do Orochimaru?" one asked.

"Sakon, Ukon…..Tayuya kill him".

Naruto ran away the hyena's ran after him "come back little cub….so I can eat you" Sakon laughed.

Naruto cried tears came from his eyes.

"I would like a cub sandwich for breakfast Tayuya" laughed.

They stopped suddenly.

"Cone on" he said "no…let's leave him he won't survive out there at all not on his own any way he'll die of thirst first".

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

Sasuke was cuddled up to Itachi Orochimaru stood on the Hokage's rock "it is a very sad down for us all" he said "to lose Minato and Naruto in the same day is a big blow".

Sasuke cried.

"But today will also be the dawn of a new era of the Hokage Lands"

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

"Hmmmm" the brown warthog with swirls on his cheeks walked along the desert "I can't find nice juicy bugs" he sniffed.

"Hey Choji" a meer cat appeared on his back "I see something in the distance" he said and put his hand over his eyes.

"What where I cant see anything Shikamaru" he asked "there" Shikamaru pointed into the distance.

"Okay here we go" Choji ran.

Naruto was laying down in some scrubs "ah" Choji came to a stop "oh my it's a" he moved Naruto's paw that was over his eyes.

"A lion cub" Choji and Shikamaru recoiled "run" Shikamaru took off "wait he looks so" Choji said.

"What are you doing Choji creatures like him eat creatures like us".

"I don't think he'd be doing much eating Shika I mean he looks like his been here for days".

Shikimaru walked back over and peeped over Choji "I suppose" Choji smiled picking him up with his tusks.

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up he yawned and looked round at the place he was sitting in.

"Hey" Shikamaru walked up "My name is Shikamaru and this is" he began "Choji Akimichi" he said and smiled.

"I don't want to talk to you" he said in a small voice.

"Oh well okay bye" Shikamaru went to look away.

"No wait" Choji said "do you want something to eat?" Choji asked him.

"No" he answered.

"Are you sure we have grubs".

Naruto shook his head.

"Fine what is your name?" he asked "Naruto Uzumaki….now leave me alone" he sniffed.

"And why would we do that" Choji asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Choji and

Shikamaru looked at each other and then back at the orange and golden cub "If it's about your past you need to put it behind you" Shikamaru said.

"Re-really" Narut blinked Choji gave a nod.

"Hakuna Mattata" said Shikamaru.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"It means no worries".

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

Sasuke looked up at the stars 'are you in there Naruto' he blinked 'you can't be gone you just can't I've'.

"Hn" Sasuke placed his chin on his front paws 'you have to still be alive'.

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

"Shikamaru" came Naruto's voice "Shikamaru" he repeated.

"Go away m'sleeping" he waved his hand. But Naruto called his name a couple of time before he surrendered "I'm up, I'm up" he sat up and looked at Naruto "what is wrong with you Naruto?" he asked.

"Toilet" he said.

"Fine come on".

A little while later they all settle back down "night Shikamaru night Choji" Naruto said.

"Night Naruto" they both said.

Naruto opened his eyes he got up and walked he looked up at the sky.

'Dad are you up there' he gave a sniff 'are you up there'.

Shikamaru sat up and yawned he got up and walked he stopped and looked 'Naruto' he walked up "hey you need to pee again".

Naruto gave a shake of the head "the other one" another shake "thinking about your past huh" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto began to cry.

Shikamaru patted his paw.

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

**Time Ship**

Naruto yawned he ruffled his yellow mane "that was delicious" he said "your right" Shikamaru burped.

"Excuse me" Choji laid "god I feel like a pig".

"Choji you are a pig" Naruto stated and then looked up the sky as they all laughed.

"Hey Shikamaru what are those things up in the sky?" Choji asked.

"No idea sorry" Shikamaru closed his eyes.

Naruto stared "I was told once that all the Hokage's of the past are up there looking down at us" Narut explained to them.

"Haaaa, haaaa" both Shikamaru and Choji laughed "where'd you hear something like that?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Just someone that's all" Naruto said.

"Oh someone" Shikamaru stood up "I'm taking a bath" he walked off.

"Me too" Choji left after him.

Naruto sighed.

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

A pink lioness stalked through the grass there was a deer grazing. She narrowed her eyes at the animal and pounced.

Sakura Haruno gripped the deer by its neck and then it struggled she continued and it stopped moving she let the neck go.

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

Sakura stopped "Sasuke-kun" she walked up to him "what do you want Sakura?" he turned his head.

"Well I bought back food so me you can eat" she said "together like a date" she said.

"I'm not interested and you know that and where did you get that" he asked "well it round the Hokage rock" Sakura said to him.

"Why when you know anything in the lands cannot be touched" he said "I am sorry but I'm just hungry" she bowed her head.

"Come on".

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

"More bugs" Choji walked "yeah bugs" Shikamaru got down of Choji's head "I'll go search this way" he told him.

"Righto" Choji walked off.

Sasuke watched Choji from some grass he got ready he licked his lips and pounced.

Choji turned round "ahhhhh" Sasuke ran towards him "heeeeeeelp meeeee" Choji ran in the same direction that Shikamaru had gone.

"What's the noise about Cho….oooooooji" he saw Sasuke and then hid "heeelp".

Naruto's head shot up from some other place he ran off.

"Please don't hurt me I will be all tough and horrible" Shikamaru stuttered out.

Naruto ran and gave out an almighty raw he jumped over them his paws made a thud as he stood tall and growled at Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a growl back.

"Sasuke is that you?" Naruto asked him.

"N-Naru" he got off him "oh my god Naruto" they circled each other "it's been so long" Naruto said "woooow".

Shikamaru stopped and stood up straight "rewind this a minute this guy just tried to eat us and you are now friends" Shikamaru asked.

"We are friends" Naruto said to him.

"Yeah before you disappeared" Sasuke said, Naruto blinked "I think that's a hint for us to leave come on" he said and left.

"Why did you leave Naruto?" Sasuke asked him "your father just died and we all….i thought" Sasuke shook his head black mane moving with the action.

Naruto walked up to him "just a lot happened most of it you don't know" Naruto nuzzled him both of their eyes closed.

"Hmmmmm".

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

Shikamaru and Choji watched from a row of bushes "oh no if I see what I think I see" he sighed "troublesome".

"See what" Choji asked a worm

"Love".

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

Sasuke walked to the water edge he looked down Naruto walked and stood next to him "I've missed you Naruto" he turned his head.

"You….y" Sasuke stepped closer "so much" he whispered.

"S-Sasuke we shouldn't really do this" he said "can't help myself dobe" he said Naruto got even closer.

"It's too late".

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

Choji opened his eyes "Shikamaru where you going?" Choji asked him.

"Going to see if Naruto and to find out if he told that other lion what for".

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

"I could stay like this for ever" Naruto said.

Naruto and Sasuke laid together "well you can't and neither can we. You've got to come back to Konoha we need you I need you" he said.

"I can't go back there" Naruto said.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"You won't understand it's not that simple" he told him. Naruto shook his head "I can't tell you" he said.

"Fine don't tell me I'm leaving…I thought you were better than this but you're just like Orochimaru" Sasuke turned away from him.

"I'm nothing like him" Naruto said.

"When Hokage Minato died and you disappeared Orochimaru took over…and the hyena's joined him" he explained"We have no food, no water all because of Orochimaru" Sasuke sighed walking away from him "goodbye Naruto" he walked off.

"I don't need you Sasuke never have and never will".

Shikamaru stopped "everything okay Naruto" he asked.

"Fine….I need to be alone" he walked off.

Sasuke watched him leave.

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

Naruto looked up at the sky "you said you'd be there from me" he cried "Naruto" came a voce he turned round.

Sakura stepped up.

"I-I Can't believe you're here" she said to him "you can come back now" Sakura smiled.

"No I'm sorry"

Sakura walked and stopped next to him "I have never seen Sasuke so sad when he thought you were dead" she explained "Please Orochimaru needs to be stopped and you are the Hokage now".

Naruto looked down at the floor

Sakura left and then Naruto looked up.

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

Sasuke walked up to Shikamaru and Choji "where's Naruto?" he asked.

Sasuke raised his "what do you mean where's Naruto his with you isn't here" he asked.

"No we had a disagreement and" Sasuke sopped, Sakura ran up "have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah he's gone" she said "gone, gone where" Shikamaru asked.

"To challenge his uncle Orochimaru" Sasuke said.

"He's what" asked Shikamaru.

"His uncle Orochimaru" he said.

"His uncle Orchiworm"

Sasuke gave a sigh at the obvious meer cat "Naruto has gone back to Konoha to challenge his uncle Orochimaru for Hokage" Sasuke said.

"What is Hokage?" he asked.

"Orochimaru but Naruto is the heir for Hokage" Sasuke explained.

"Oh…..kay" Shikamaru said.

"So when is he coming back?" Choji asked.

"He's not" Sasuke said smiling "but if you want to come with us"

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

Naruto came to a stop.

"What the hell Sasuke wasn't expecting this place looks awful" Sasuke walked up beside him followed by Sakura with Shikamaru and Choji.

"Awful isn't it?" Sasuke said to him.

"I didn't believe you I didn't want to believe it" Naruto said with a shake of the head.

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

"Iruuuuuuka" Orochimaru shouted.

Iruka walked towards him "yes Orochimaru" he asked.

"Sama it's Orochimaru-sama" he shouted.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama" Iruka repeated.

"Where is the hunting party with the food?" he asked.

"There is no food so no hunting party" Iruka said to him.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes "I command you too send out another party" Orochimaru told him.

"There is no-one else they've all fled they have had enough" he said.

"I don't believe you" he said.

"His telling you the truth" Kakashi walked in front of Iruka.

"Ah looks at that Kakashi protecting your mate" Orochimaru chuckled. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

There was a flash of lightning Orochimaru stepped back "it-it can't be" Naruto roared and ran down.

"Naruto is that you?" Iruka said.

"Iruka-sensei your not hurt right".

Iruka shook his head "no…..is it really you" he asked

"Yes".

Orochimaru stepped back "it can't be" he said with a shake of the head Naruto stepped forward.

"I'm back Orochimaru and now it's time for you to leave".

Orochimaru stepped back "I would do that under normal circumstances but they" he said. The hyena's crowde round "think I am Hokage".

"Well you're not" Sasuke stepped up "Naruto is the rightful Hokage everyone including the savages know that".

"Leave Orochimaru and never returen" Naruto commanded.

"Of course I will" he walked passed. Naruto gave a sigh of relief. "In hell" Orochimaru turned and pounced on Naruto

"Nooooooo" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto struggled against Orochimaru he then pinned Naruto "everyone get away now" he kicked at Orochimaru he fell back away from him.

Naruto ran.

Orochimaru got up he looked at the hyena's "after him and kill him" they ran after him.

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

Shikamaru walked into the cave "were be safe in here….I think" he leaned.

"Aren't we going to help Naruto and Sasuke out?" Choji asked him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Naruto is our friend" Choji said "you'd do the same for me right" he asked him "you know I would".

Choji walked to the entrance "oh shit his getting chased by hyena's".

"Waaaa".

Naruto rounded the corner he breathed the hyena's cornered him "the now fully grown prince" Ukon said.

Naruto stepped forward and growled "oi hyena" said Choji they turned Tayuya growled.

Naruto snuck away.

LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-L K-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK-LK 

Naruto ran and came to a stop he looked round there was a bolt of lightning a tree caught fire.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"Looking for me" came Orochimaru's voice, Naruto turned round.

"Orochimaru" Naruto growled.

"Look what we have here…cornered little kitty cat" he hissed and walked toward Naruto "I remember very well when I killed Minato"

Naruto's eyes widened "ahh" he ran and knocked Orochimaru down "Murderer" he growled.

Orochimaru struggled and knocked Naruto away they both clashed again.

Naruto backed Orochimaru to the edge "you killed my father".

All the other lions and lioness stopped and so did the hyena's "no I didn't say that it was the hyena's they…it was their idea".

The hyena's looked at each other and left.

"Naruto please spare me let me make it up to you just tell me what I can do" Orochimaru pleaded.

"Leave this place and never come back".

Orochimaru bowed his head "yes Hokage-sama" he began walking and then stopped he got ready to pounce.

"Look out" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto turned round and Orochimaru pounced on his Naruto kicked him and then he was kicked over the cliff and hit the ground.

"Oh thank god" Orochimaru got up "you have to get up there and kill him" he said to the hyena's that crowded him.

"I don't think so".

They attacked him.

Naruto turned round "Naru" he walked up and nuzzled Sasuke "you okay" Naruto whispered "I'm f-fine" he answered.

"I'm happy that you're okay" he walked Sasuke Choji and Shikamaru walked with him.

"Naruto" Iruka and Kakashi walked up and followed by Deidara and Itachi.

"Hi Iruka-sensei" he smiled "Kakashi-sensei" he said to him.

"Were have you been I've been worried sick about you" he said Naruto nuzzled him.

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei".

"You have somewhere to be" Shikamaru said they all looked up "right" he walked up to the top of the rock and roared.

Sasuke followed him up and they both gave an almight roar.

The Hokage and his mate.

Epilogue

Sasuke gave a yawn.

"Sasuke" Naruto walked into the cave "everything okay?" he asked him.

"Yeah he wants to see you" Naruto walked up to him.

There was a black and grey cub snuggled up to Sasuke "what are we going to call him?" Naruto asked him and licked the cub.

"Sai".

The End


End file.
